Rozen Maiden  Continuity
by serekan
Summary: Crossover. After the anime ends, the dolls all go back to their boxes  until it's time for them to wake up again.Review please!


_Alright, so here is the full chapter one, not just the preview I had before. Enjoy! _

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the Kawamura household. The last customer at the shop had left hours ago, and now that everything was cleaned up and put away until the next day, Kawamura Takashi apprentice sushi chef sat for a well deserved rest.

Since giving up tennis a year ago he had put all his effort on learning his father's trade, preparing to take over the family owned business after him. While he enjoyed the challenge and the work, he did miss hanging out on the courts with his friends. These last few weeks, it seemed as if the restaurant had eaten all of his time.

He made his way to his room, yawning with fatigue. After getting ready for bed, he noticed a curious looking envelope on top of his covers. Opening it, thinking it was just another of his younger sister's games he read:

Congratulations! You are the winner of our current contest! Please circle your choice, agree or disagree and place this envelope in your desk's drawer. Sui Dream and Lempicka - the liaisons with the spirit world - will bring you happiness and adventure!

He chuckled at the little girl's imagination, made a mental note of asking where she got this idea of spirit worlds and circled "agree". Playing along to his sister's wild imaginations never hurt anyone, right?

-scene break-

Kawamura had to give it to his sister – she was good at her game.

He'd gone to sleep soon after leaving the envelope in his drawer, and now there were two boxes at the foot of his bed. Curious as to what she had put inside, he got out of bed and picked one up.

It was a fairly big sized box, with a golden rose on the top and gold work around the corners. He put it on his bed, opened the latch and found inside a wonderfully crafted doll on a satin cushion.

Surprised and confused, he did the same with the other box and found a similar doll, dressed differently.

"_How in the world did imouto-chan find these?"_ He sat there on his bed, perplexed. Finally he took the second doll out of the box and held her at arms length.

She was indeed a wonder – Around three feet tall, soft and warm as if she was really alive, the doll had thick chestnut hair, almost as long as she was tall. She was clad in a dark green dress, decorated with black and a delicate white lace headband. The face and the hands had exquisite features, and she wore leather shoes on tiny feet.

Wondering just who would make such a beautiful doll and then give it to his accident prone sister, he picked up the other one.

This one was just as amazingly crafted, if dressed differently. Once again the doll felt warm and had a soft body, but she was dressed in a boyish, dark blue ensemble of vest and puffy pants, a tiny top hat and white leggings. Her shirt was ruffled and had wide cuffs. This one had wispy, short hair the same color as the other one, and identical features.

He spotted a small golden key in the doll's box.

"I suppose, winding them a bit won't hurt?"

He picked up the key and turned over the doll so that he could see her back. He found a small opening on her back and turned the key a couple of times. After leaving the doll on the bed, he did the same for the other one, with a different key he found in the second box.

For long seconds, nothing happened as he looked at the dolls.

"It's not like they'll suddenly spring to life or something….maybe I should just put them back and wake up sis'. That way I'll find out what's going on around here…." He made to pick up the dolls again when they twitched. Kawamura dropped his hands to his sides and just stood there, fascinated and half-afraid as the dolls stoop up, swayed a bit from side to side and finally sat on his comforter staring at him with a serious expression.

His mind came to a stop, got tangled in burning mode for 2.3 seconds and decided on shutting down.

* * *

-I think he broke desu.

Something poked his cheek.

-No Sister, it looks like he's sleeping.

Another poke, this time in his chest.

-He banged his head on the desk! He broke I tell you desu!

A harder poke.

-But he's still breathing!

Funny, his bed felt really cold and hard. Like the floor. He blinked.

-Look! He opened his eyes! He's a zombie desu!!!!

A pair of mismatched eyes stared at his face. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt and there seemed to be something wrong with his midsection – there was a dead weight on him.

-Sister, please. Behave yourself and get off the human.

He brought a hand to the back of his head, finding a tender, painful spot.

He winced.

-Ouch….Am I still dreaming?

A sigh answered him, and the feeling of the dead weight squirming.

-Silly humans and their disbelief. Must we go through this every single time? No, you're not dreaming desu.

The headache got worse.

Gently, he took the doll sitting on him, put her aside and got on his feet. Once standing he looked down at the twin faces looking at him.

The dolls were standing, the green clad one further back from him – as if she was afraid now, when not even a minute ago she had been quite forward – and the one dressed in blue frowning slightly, a defensive posture to her.

Sighting (he seemed to be doing that a lot) he collapsed on his bed.

- First thing first, is this a joke?

Two heads shook a negative.

-Who…or what exactly are you? How did my sister get involved in this, and why am I in it as well?

-We….

-We're Suisei Seki and Sousei Seki desu! Third and Fourth of the Rozen Maiden

-Yes, and we don't know your sister. You're talking to us because you choose to.

-That paper…..was real then?! But – but how is this possible! Dolls don't just…spring to life anytime someone winds them! It's….like magic, which is not real!

Now he was almost hyperventilating. It seemed like too much work had affected his brain somehow and now he was hallucinating – that or he was really sick and burning with fever. "_Get a hold of yourself…Panic never helps , so breathe, breathe….there has to be an explanation to this."_

-Of course not every doll moves by herself. Only us.

-Alright…say I believe all this. What happens now?

-You become our medium desu. You swear to protect the Rosa mystica and make a bond with us.

-And how do I do that?

They looked at each other – Their eyes were quite fascinating he thought. Where one had a right brown eye and a left green one, the other had a left brown and a right green.

He noticed the hesitation that passed across their faces.

-Alright, wait. Let's start this again. First, which one of you is…Suisei Seki was it?

-I'm Suisei Seki desu! – Answered the one dressed in green – Third rozen maiden.

-I'm Sousei Seki, the forth doll.

- Ok then. My name is Kawamura Takashi.

He smiled a bit at them, receiving a hesitant one and a more confident one in return.

- Now, about this business with mediums and Rosa whatever…..

* * *

_So there's the complete chapter . Review please, and let me know what you think about it._


End file.
